Tudo pro alto
by Nike-chan
Summary: Songfic. Uma balada de ação protagonizada pelos nossos pilotos favoritos... Eles não vão deixar Treize em paz!


**Disclaimer: **

**New Mobile Cronicle War Gundam Wing pertence à Yoshugi Tomino e Hajime Yadade**** (by Sunrise)**

**Tudo Pro Alto é uma música do Charlie Brown Jr**

**Dedicatória: **

**A todos que, como eu, gostam do****s pilotos**** e de Charlie Brown.**

**PS:** Esse num eh romance, viu. Eh uma homenagem a coragem e bravura dos nossos mininhus...

_"Pensamentos do pilotos"_

_**Letra da música**_

- Falas dos personagens

**Tudo pro Alto **

Poucos meses passaram-se desde a chegada dos pilotos de Gundam a Terra.

Tempo bastante para conhecer Organização do Zodíaco e cair em seus ardilosos planos.

Os líderes pacifistas da Aliança haviam sido mortos por suas mãos - tudo devido à mente ambiciosa do líder de OZ, Treize Kushrenada.

Mas Heero Yuy não estava disposto a deixar as coisas assim.

_"Ele pensa que está lidando com meros garotos arrogantes... Vou mostrar a criança insuportável que posso ser!". _

Saber que tudo aquilo que fizeram - os ataques, as missões - nada fazia diferença para o coronel, ah! isso era muito irritante. E o rapaz não se irritava freqüentemente.

**_Jogar tudo pro alto te convém _**

**_Estar acima da razão _**

**_Só porque somos jovens, só porque somos jovens _**

E, todos os outros garotos, cada qual ao seu modo, sofriam também por seu fracasso e sua ingenuidade.

Mas agora haviam se unido. Não que aquilo fosse continuar (eram demasiado orgulhosos para trabalhar juntos), mas, sabiam que juntos teriam mais força. E com o ódio que amargavam, força era tudo o que podiam desejar.

**_Desesperado com o mundo estou também _**

**_Escondem tudo na com sorriso na TV e não contam a ninguém _**

Na televisão, Lady Une faz um pronunciamento à população. Ela, confiante e segura, diz que os Especiais se encarregarão dos rebeldes que ameaçam o mundo matando pacifistas inocentes.

Ao final da transmissão, Duo dá um chute no aparelho, destruindo o objeto.

**_Estou confuso joguei tudo pra trás _**

**_Mas no fundo eu sei que eu não tentei de tudo _**

**_Mas que bom poder ter uma chance a mais _**

No colégio St. Gabriel, Heero mata todas as aulas para arquitetar seu mais novo plano se encontraria com o piloto do 02 para, no dia seguinte, atacarem alguns mobile suits.

Mas ele projetava muito mais do que isso.

Pois, apesar dos fracassos, ele era persistente. E essa persistência o levara a grandes descobertas...

**_Estou confuso joguei tudo pra trás _**

**_Mas no fundo eu sei que não tentei de tudo _**

**_Que bom poder ter uma chance a mais _**

Com algumas gravações feitas por seu Gundam, Heero procurava incansavelmente alguma pista, alguma falha que fosse. Algo que pudesse denunciar as pretensões de Treize.

De repente a tela de seu laptop fica escura e uma silhueta conhecida aparece.

E então, garoto? Parece que fez uma bela lambança, hein!

O rapaz apenas observa.

Alguma novidade Dr. J?

Sou eu quem deveria perguntar, menino.

Mas eu achei que você já soubesse de tudo.

A ironia na voz do garoto não surtiu efeito. O velho engenheiro apenas gesticulou olhando para o alto.

Foi, realmente, um fracasso. O que pretende fazer agora?

O olhar penetrante do piloto não enganava J. Heero estava ficando irritado. Mas ele se recompunha. Falta de controle não era com seu garoto.

Tem algo para mim, Dr.

Claro. Estou passando os dados de sua nova missão por este arquivo.

Hai.

Mas deixe o trabalho para depois -o homem dá uma piscadela marota que Heero não entende -você tem uma agradável visita.

Ahn?

Atrás de si, no jardim, o garoto avista Relena sorrindo e andando em direção a ele.

Ela. Por que não sai do meu pé...

Como se você quisesse isso.

O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?

A expressão maligna é respondida com uma risadinha.

Good luck, kid!

A imagem do velho desaparece.

_**Tratado de forma que não deu pra entender**__** tanta frieza **_

**_Disposição de sobra, vou vencer assim mesmo _**

**_Já nem lembro de vocês _**

Mais um país reprimido pela OZ. Duo, disfarçado de estagiário, é preso e surrado cruelmente junto aos jovens manifestantes do mesmo emprego.

Três horas depois ele foge sem deixar rastros.

He,he...

_"É... os desgraçados nem imaginam quem é o velho Duo Maxwell... Que dó!"_

**_Então é o vício o que te faz correr atrás _**

**_De mais que o início _**

**_Bem que eu te avisei aquela vez que eu te encontrei _**

O sorriso triunfante de Treize reinava absoluto na sala. O garoto era interessante, mas o duelo era, seguramente dele.

_"Eu perdi!"_

Me mate.

Ele não o faria. E, no fundo, Wufei sabia disso. Era o que mais machucava.

_"Está me subestimando"_

Se não me matar agora eu não vou sair da sua cola, Treize!

Mais um maldito sorriso.

Isso seria muito interessante.

Ressentimento e humilhação assolaram o piloto chinês por um bom tempo.

Mas ele era Chang Wufei, o príncipe do Sheng Long. E o coronel da devassa Organização não era melhor do que ele nunca seria.

**_A vida corre pelas ruas numa busca sem sentido _**

**_Enquanto o mundo está em guerra por paz _**

_**Não me pergunte o que eu quero da vida**__** que eu quero da vida **_

**_Eu tenho sede de mais _**

Escondido numa comprida capa caqui, Quatre rumava, desconsolado, para a casa.

A colônia estava no caos. Os cidadãos, ingênuos, apoiavam intensamente os planos enganosos de Kushrenada e da HomeFeller.

O jovem levanta a cabeça e sorri.

Isso não vai continuar. Eu vou mostrar a verdade ao povo! Eu não, todos nós, juntos!

_Mais uma pirueta..._ O show acaba. Um sucesso, como sempre.

Trowa deixa o palco, preocupado.

_"Tem muitos oficiais aqui"._

Parabéns pelo espetáculo, Trowa! - Catharine exclamava alegremente. - Você estava maravilhoso...

_" Querem tomar essa colônia também"_

Está me ouvindo!

Anh? Obrigado, Catharine. - o garoto a olha sorrindo - Você também esteve ótima.

_"Eu estou aqui. Não vou deixar nada fácil pra eles"._

Pega uma toalha e vai pra o acampamento. Para o esconderijo do Heavyarms.

**_A vida flui na sua loucura e o momento é decisivo _**

**_Mas agora estou confuso demais _**

**_Não me pergunte o que eu quero da vida _**

**_O que eu quero da vida, eu tenho sede de mais _**

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre e Wufei. Junto a Wing, Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock e Shenglong. Cinco almas, rumos diferentes.

Um objetivo em comum, um mesmo inimigo.

A mesma pureza, a mesma perseverança...

**_Mas deixe eu só te dizer o quanto eu quero bem você... _**

Heero atira um dardo na foto de Treize.

E aí, Wufei. Por que tem uma foto do cara na porta do quarto?

O chinês acerta uma faca na mesma direção.

É um esporte divertido. -mais um dardo voa para o retrato -você não acha, Heero?

Hai.

**_Espero que tenham gostado _**

**_E também espero reviews... _****_hu,hu... _**

_**U**__**m**__**b**__**i**__**g**__**k**__**i**__**s**__**u**__**p**__**r**__**a**__**t**__**d**__**s**_

**_-_**_**N**__**ike-chan **_


End file.
